Lollipops Are for Licking
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "How about we do it here and now?" Drew grabbed May's hips, backing her against a corner, on the wall, in an alley. "Sure Drew... Whatever you say..." DAML! Had to re-upload it. CS! One-shot.


**Just noticed that I've just been writing about mostly major fluff and stuff. Sorry… So here it is, so yeah it does have fluff but I need to write fluff, since they didn't get together in the episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon.**

May skipped down the sidewalk humming a happy tune, oblivious to Drew's groaning.

"Candy store, candy store, I'm skipping to the candy store! Lollipops, bubble gums, jaw breakers, chocolate chips, truffles, Smarties, Sour Patch, Kit Kat, Snickers, Milky Way, Butterfinger, Twix, Fruit Snack, Gushers, Fruit Roll Up, Gum, Marshmallow, Gummy Bears & Worms, Tootsie Roll, Mints, Candy Cane, Cotton Candy, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Hershey, and Caramel Apples! Yum! Yum! Yummy!"

Candy was definitely something that Drew rarely eats, well almost never. The one thing he worries about is what would happen to May if she gets a chance to eat all the types of candy she mentioned.

'She would probably go into a 24 hour sugar rush or something.' Drew let out a sigh, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He tried to remember how exactly he had gotten into this mess.

'Oh yeah, it was my fault, well it was conscience's fault.'

'Hey! I can hear you, you know! And it was just a thought; you're the one who decided to do it!'

'Whatever, clearly it's your fault that May will probably die from too much candy.'

'You're blaming _this _on _me_? If you haven't noticed, I am just your conscience?'

'Yeah, a conscience who supposedly has so much control over me.'

'Whatever! Do you wanna remember how you got into this mess or not?'

'Uh… I rather pass.'

'Well since I'm conscience, you have no say in this whatsoever.

**-Flachback 2 hours ago-**

"Hey Drew!" May pounded on the door of Drew's room in the Pokemon Center.

Groggily, Drew dragged his body to the door, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"What is it May?" He was glad that the first thing he saw was May which made his morning less cranky, but still, it was only six in the morning.

"Let's play a game that I just got from Misty!" May held a box and squeezed pass Drew, running to jump on his bed.

Drew stared at May for a moment, closed the door and walked over to where May laid. She was already setting up the board game. Drew sat down next to her, trying to figure out what game it was. He wanted to sleep more, but even if he could, he wouldn't because May was in _his_ room, on _his_ bed. And his instincts were to stay awake. You never know what could happen while he's asleep.

May got up to go into his kitchen to get something and came back with a bowl.

"So, what game is this? Never seen this before." Drew looked at the board which four pictures of horses on each four corners. There were circles that he figured that they were steps. There were two dices in the bowl. And there were four colored horses. Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green; four of each, were there name and colors. There was a center square with four steps to go in.

"Ok Drew. First you pick a horse. I pick red." May picked up a red then placed it in her square.

"Ok, then I will choose green." Drew picked up the green and put it in his square.

"So you roll the two dice in the bowl and however what number it is, you'll move your horse. You have to go around for you to go to the center square. Once you've taken a step in the four circles, you need to roll the exact number of steps for you to win. If you roll too big, you can't go, but if it's too small then you can. You need to get all four of your horses to the center square. If someone other horse is in front of you, and you roll a number that is the number the horse is in, then you kick it out of the circle and take its place. And the horse will have to go back to the beginning." May looked to Drew who had already retrieved four of his green roses. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Green beats red any day." Drew flicked his bangs which May noticed were perfectly straight and not crazy.

A faint red line crossed May's face; she looked down at the board game to cover her embarrassment.

"So... Want to start?"

"Sure, but loser has to spend a day with the person who wins. And the person who wins get to choose a place where they'll go for the whole day." Drew smirked as May's eyes lit up. He silently thanked conscience who gave him the idea. He admits that he doesn't know how or why his conscience is annoying, but at times like this, he comes up with some pretty good ideas.

**-An hour later-**

"May! Aha! I've got two winning! Just two more! I'm gonna win!" Drew shouted excitedly. What can he say? The game was addicting, and he really wanted to win so he can go on his _date _with May.

"Come on dice, roll five, five, five… Aha! Five! I just kicked your second to last!"

"Whatever. Alright, come on Greenie, let's kick May out of our spot. Come on six! Nooooo!" Drew slumped to the floor.

"Okay! Here goes nothing! One?! One! I win! I got four horses first! Yes! First gotta kick Greenie to show who's better!" May kicked her horse against him so hard that it flew across the room. 'Whoops.'

"I cannot believe that you just beat me May. That's what? Twice now? Out of hmmm… How many times have I beaten you?" Drew said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, but I won a trip this time." May showed him her happy grin.

"Still as happy go lucky as ever, I guess. Fine, where do you want to go?" Drew looked at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. 'Can't believe we played for that long.'

"I know Drew! Let's go to the new candy store that they just opened! It's called Candies Love Nest! What do you say Drew? Ya? Let's go!" May jumped off the bed, heading towards the door.

"Uh May? Isn't it too early for candy? How about later?"

May thought about it, then pouted. "Drew! Let's go now!" She whined.

Drew tried to look away, but he kept turning back towards May's sapphire eyes.

'Just say yes Drew! It's been since forever that I got to eat candy!'

'What? No way am I eating candy!'

'Pfft. Just because of your embarrassing memory. Don't blame it on candy Drew. Candies are like heaven.'

'We'll see. Maybe something that's sugar free?'

'Noooo! That ruins the taste! How could you stand that stuff?'

'How could you stand eating something so sweet that I want to choke?'

'Whatever. Just get going.'

"Humph. May? Wait up, let me get dressed first." Drew walked to the bathroom holding his clothes.

"Ok Drew. But hurry up!"

**-2 hours later-**

"May? You're not going to eat the whole store are you?" Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I mean whatever you want, I could afford it, since I am rich, but won't you get on a sugar rush or something like that?"

"Relax Drew. If it's money you're worry about then you've got nothing to worry about. And yes I am going to eat a box of each candy they have in there. If you eat it all, then it's free. And besides, I love candy! It's the one thing I love the most on my top 5 list."

Drew rubbed the back of his neck. "So what's the list?"

"Hmm… My Pokemon and Contests. My family and friends. Candy, roses, and maybe…" May drifted off, pretending to think. 'And maybe you Drew.'

'And maybe me? Ha, yeah right. She love roses, but she's probably too dense to realize that they're actually for her… _Idiot May…_'

"Aha! We're heeeeerrrrreeee!" May said in her singing voice.

'Candies Love Nest? That just sounds sooo _wrong._'

'Pfft. Whatever Drew. You're just no fun. I wish I was in May's mind for a change.'

'Hey, can you do that? Switch minds? Then you can tell me what May thinks of me!'

'Hold up lover boy. No, I can't do that. I said _I wish._'

"Hello, my name is Candy, what would you two like today?" Candy had peach pink color hair, which was long and straight. She had violet eyes and a big smile.

"Hi Candy! My name is May and that gloomy palm tree there is Drew." May leaned over to whisper in Candy's ear. "He does not like candy, Candy."

"May, I can here you!"

"So… anyways, I would like to challenge the Love Nest Challenge please!"

"Oh of course, you do realize that they challenge if for couples only right?"

May looked at Drew, wide sapphire eyes sparkling, pleading.

"No May. Please, do not make me do this."

'Drew! Do it! Do you know the meaning of love nest?'

"Uh fine, what do I have to do?", giving in. 'Dang, I could never resist hard enough.'

"Great! Well, please pick a number 1-4."

"Hmmm... Two!" May says excitedly.

"And… it's a lollipop! Please finish this lollipop, which is exactly three tons, in 45 minutes. If you can, you will each be given a ribbon. You see, Lillian gave mea ribbon for drawing in costumers, since you're my first since the grand opening, you will receive an official ribbon, one that you can actually enter the Grand Festival with. So what do you say?"

"Niiice! We'll do it!" May grabbed the lollipop and held it in between her and Drew.

"Ready? Go!" Candy pressed the timer.

May started licking one side of the lollipop but after a while, she began to bite small pieces of it.

"Hey Drew? What's wrong? Don't you want some?"

"Uh, it's nothing May. It's just that I have a _fearwithlollipops._"

"Really Drew? That must be terrible." She says while still biting/licking the lollipop. "What happened?" She spoke after a while."

"Well, as you know, I have green hair. And… I used to love lollipops, but one day, an accident changed my view of lollipops forever. When I was ten, I was walking home from receiving my trainer Pokemon. My friend Ralf, he lived next door to me, ran up to me, holding a colorful, swirly lollipop, tripped and the lollipop landed on my hair. I was always handsome, sexy, some people put it, but when they saw the lollipop, they said I was _cute._ Worst of all, it wouldn't come off! So I… I had to cut my hair!" Drew let out a sniffle.

May stared at him in a strange way. "Drew, hair can grow back you know." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah… But I hated lollipops ever since."

"But this lollipop is special. You know why?"

'Because it's like an indirect kiss?'

'Conscience! '

'What? Think of it like you're kissing May, but between walls of lollipop and flavor. Yum.'

Drew stuck out his tongue and began licking maniacally. After about 30 minutes of crazy licking and chomping, they finally finish. Candy stopped the timer.

"A new record, well the first. 30 minutes and 45 seconds. Congrats guys! Let me go get your ribbons." Walking through a door that said "Staff only".

May was still licking her lips, patiently waiting for Candy to return with their ribbons. Drew glanced over to May, watching her tongue going in and out of her lips.

'Like a passage, asking for directions. Open sesame.'

Drew realized that he too had some candy left on each side of his mouth. He waited for May's tongue to come out, pushing her to a wall, which surprisingly was empty, bringing his face close to her.

"May… Why don't you like some lollipop off of me to?" His level of breath was getting hot and heavy while he saying it in a seductive voice.

May smirked, taking her tongue out and coming closer.

'Oh GOD! She's going to do it! Am I really going through with this?' Drew screamed in his head.

May stopped midway, tucked her leg behind Drew's ankle and pulled. Drew fell backwards, grabbing May along for the fall. Somehow, through the twists and turns, May landed on the floor with Drew on top of her. He leaned down, brushing his lips on hers gently like a feather at first then harder.

"Mhmpm Drew…" Drew let May take a breath then grabbed her wrists and pressed into her gently. Feeling every curve of her body. "Dreew!"

Drew silenced her with his fingers and grabbed her collar, pressing kisses on her neck.

"Um… I've brought your… ribbons…" Candy stammered, her face red.

May pushed Drew off of her and walked over to Candy, to collect her ribbon, pulling her collar up. Drew got up from the floor and let out a sigh that could be read as it-was-going-to-get-better-but-then-someone-evil-interrupted. Walking over to Candy, he glared at her, who smirked back. Muttering a 'thanks' he followed May out the door.

May walked five feet ahead of Drew, looking around, her legs speeding. Drew ran to catch up with May.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Hmm… Looking for a place."

"A place for what?"

"So we can finish what you started silly."

"Oh, then I know a place."

"Where?"

"Ummm… How about in my room? At the hotel?"

"Since when did you get a room there? Weren't you at the Pokemon Center?"

"That was before. This is now."

"YOU-"

Drew pressed his lips against May, grabbing her hips, backing her up against a corner of an alley.

"Or we can do it here?"

"Ok." May reached up and used her tongue to lick what Drew had left from the lollipop. "There, all finish. Bye Drew."

May skipped away leaving a confused Drew in place. Drew smirked, running up to grab her from behind, lifting her up and spun her around.

"You. Are. So. Cute." Kissing her once he had her facing him.

"I. Love. You." May whispered.

"Me or the lollipop?"

"Uhh… The lollipop?"

"Whaaat?"

"Because you are like my lollipop, just not the licking part, but you're only #5 on my list. Candy always wins!" May giggled.

"Hmm… But I have roses."

Drew plucked a rose from behind. "Do I get brownie points?"

"Yes, fine, you're #2."

"That's fine cause you're my number one. Luv you!" Drew kissed the tip of May's nose.

"Love you too Drew. Hey that rhymes!"

"You know what else rhymes? Drew the II and May the II. That's what we're naming our kids."

"Drew, we're only sixteen! And that did not rhyme."

"So? We can have a second generation of us."

"Sure, after I beat you in the festival."

"I'm sure you will, I know you can."

"Drew? I'm your enemy."

"No, you're _my_ May and my rival and that's it. Of course also soon to be Mrs. Hayden."

"Dreew!" May blushed, linking fingers with Drew, walking off to the hotel.

**Okay, longer than expected… Hoping I could post more stories over the weekend Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in a Review. You know that button that says Review! XD See you soon! Night guys! **


End file.
